James has to go gay
by Drewgie
Summary: in the title. lol hopefully i complete this one and hopefully this one is beetter more r&r. dont get the ratings plz tell and i think t is the eviler one so it is bad lololololol
1. Chapter 1

_It's James' second mission, he is twelve . Kyle has gone away on other mission and this one needs to be done quickly so James is the only other one that can help, well wants to help, well can be blackmailed into helping._

"You what" James exclaimed "Meryl you cant be serious that's blackmail"

"Look James it isn't blackmail, reeeealy we are just showing you what is in your best interest" Meryl replied , Meryl had an idea of James' reaction and wasn't to shocked.

"Let me just rewind time here you just said I can either do 3 Extra lessons on the WEEKENDS or do this mission and you are saying that isn't blackmail" James instantly regretted his choice of words now Meryl could play the punishment card...

_I do not own any of these characters apart from the ones I own. Please don't sue me© no rights reserved apart from any to publish this you need my permission and lost of money also if anybody did this before me tough luck i doing it again._


	2. Chapter 2

"Now let me go back a little bit further" Meryl was hoping that James would say something like this "You spraypain..."

"All right I'll do it" James interrupted quickly, he didn't want to back out of a mission and ruin his track record plus he didn't know the case yet, it might be different to what he thought it was because he had heard of a case going round campus that nobody wanted to do. Nobody knew for sure but their was a bad mission that loads of people had turned down already.

"Okay James this is a one-off but i am going to let you take the case report to your room to study because there are only four days to get ready before we take you to America" Meryl said whilst passing James the mission information.

"Where in America am I going too?" James asked "And four days how am I supposed to prepare for going to America in FOUR DAYS?"

"Its okay we have cancelled all your lessons" Meryl told him "so you have time to pack and revise the mission and only to do those things NOTHING ELSE!"

Oh well at least one good thing has come out of this mission Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. Well it wouldn't have been if James didn't read the mission profile...


	3. Chapter 3

_Mission profile_

(Sorry i have forgotten how they all start.)

Since 2002 the San Francisco smashers or S.F.S has been run by the Way brothers, Curtis (24) and Callum (12). The gang has a high "respectability" on the streets. And is one of the strongest gangs in America. It needs to be taken down. Both boys go to the rehabilitation orphanage. You will be placed in the same room as the two brothers. Curtis helps run the orphanage so he can stay and keep an eye on his brother.

_Curtis_

_Curtis has an extensive criminal record and runs the S.F.S. He is dangerous and is a known drug addict and gun dealer. He needs to be taken down. Our sources are weak at the moment and can only gather this information._

_Callum_

_He is Curtis' younger brother and is only a part runner because he is related. As far as our resources can tell he is no threat But he is the only way into the gang. He goes to sapphire high school and is in form 7dl. He is know to be bullied because he is gay. This is how you will get into the gang. Your target is to become Callums boyfriend. _

_Height: 5'3._

_Eye colour: Hazel/green._

_Likes: Blond guys, Lizards, the colour green._

_Hates: Bullies, Watching his brother kiss girls, _


	4. Chapter 4

"_We will touch down in 2 minutes" the stereotypical air hostess voice boomed out of the speakers. "please fasten your seat belts"_

James sat up, he must of slept all the way here. He looked at his Gucci watch, half past two. Right on time. James fastened his seat belt as instructed. He felt the lurching in his stomach you always get as you touch down. James slumped back into his chair and went over the mission once more in his head. He would get a gun later on so he had no protection worries or doubts but he was concerned about hurting Callum or if he had to kiss him or anything like that both because he didn't want to hurt the boys feelings and he hadn't even got over kyle telling him he was gay so how was he supposed to have any sexual experience with this boy. The plane had come to a halt. James undid his seat belt and stood up he didn't have any hand baggage, so he didn't have to get anything from the container above him.


End file.
